From Boredom to Friendship
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: What happens when Hotch gets a new pen pal?


Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk flipping through paper work. It had been a long week and they had just gotten home from a hard case. As much as he loved his job of hunting down and catching killers, he hated the mayhem that ensued before they could find them. Sighing he flipped the folder closed and tossed his pen down, hearing a knock on the door he called for them to enter,

"Mail for you sir" the mail clerk said and handed him a stack of envelopes. Hotch nodded and took them, he quickly threw out the memos and junk mail, but stopped when he came across a bright red envelope. The return address was from someone named Caralynn Johnson in Twin Falls, Id. Thinking it was about a case they had done there he opened it and rubbed his forehead….

Hello,

I know you don't know me, but I am Caralynn Johnson , I live in Idaho and I thought I would try out this pen pal stuff….

Shaking his head Hotch tossed the letter on his desk. Of all places this woman would send a pen pal letter she just had to send it to the BAU. Standing he turned off his desk lamp and grabbed his coat. He was ready to head home and the team had some time off, which meant he could spend some extra time with Jack. As he picked up his briefcase his eyes wondered back to the letter. He didn't have many friends outside of the BAU and his team, maybe he would just finish reading it at home. He wouldn't answer it, but he would read it. Picking it up he tucked it into his coat pocket and walked out.

Caralynn Johnson sat on her front porch swing sipping her hot chocolate and smiling as her four year old son built a snow man. It was a chilly November morning in Idaho and she was loving that her son was finally well enough to go out and play in the snow. After two years of treatment and doctors appointments her son was finally in remission and healthy. They still had monthly check ups until his one year mark but she was celebrating daily that her son was alive.

Hearing the phone ring she stood and walked into the house. "hello?"

"Cara! I'm so sorry I'm late but I can't come get Jason until tomorrow, Anna's having problems" Sighing Caralynn set down her mug and watched her son out the window.

"and what is she having problems with now? The fact that you have a son or the fact that you actually want to be a part of his life?"

"Oh come on, you know she loves him, its just that she's pregnant and she wants to spend some alone time with me before the baby comes" she shook her head as her ex-fiancé whined, he had gotten married just before Jason had gotten sick and his new wife had made It clear that she wanted nothing to do with their son.

"Its fine Damien, Ill tell him that you will be by tomorrow." hanging up the phone she shook her head again and called for her son to come in, all the while telling herself that they were better off with out Damien and his wife there.

Hotch was sitting on his front porch watching jack chase their new dog around. After two days off they had both become bored so Hotch had taken Jack out and they had come home with a three month old Mastiff. In the next few months the puppy would not look like a puppy anymore and he would be buying dog food by the ton.

After dinner and bath time Hotch sat in his office trying to clear away some of his paper work before the new week started. When he came across the Red Envelope again he smiled faintly, maybe this would take his mind off of everything. Opening it he started to read it again,

Hello,

I know you don't know me, but I am Caralynn Johnson , I live in Idaho and I thought I would try out this pen pal stuff. I know this is awfully weird for someone to be sending a pen pal letter to the FBI but I just opened my news paper and you where in it. Silly I'm sure, but hey I was bored so I thought I would give it a try. Now first off if your some Nutt Job who just happened to work for the FBI, forget I ever wrote, toss this note away and forget it existed.

If your not then write me back. I'm sure things on the east coast are a lot more appealing and interesting then the things here in Idaho.

Best Wishes,

Caralynn.

Chuckling Hotch set the letter down. She sure seemed spunky. Looking over at his pen he reached for it and then stopped. Was he really going to write her back? Some stranger, was he really that hungry for a new friend?

Caralynn was sitting in her sewing room trying to fix the hole in her sons favorite blanket when she heard a knock at her front door, getting up she straitened her shirt and fixed her hair. If it was her ex she didn't want to look like a lump. She wanted him to know what he left.

Opening the door she smiled when she saw it was the mail man. "hello, what have ya got for me?"

"just a package Ma'am" he said and handed it to her not even smiling, when she took it he turned.

"It wouldn't kill you to smile!" she huffed and looked down at the package. It had no return address, it was just postmarked Washington D.C. Smiling again she walked into her kitchen and opened it. And then she laughed when she pulled out a book called "Stalkers for Dummies" .

Shaking her head she picked up the letter enclosed.

Ms. Johnson,

I wasn't going to respond to this, I was just going to toss it. But lets just say I was bored. I am surprised the mail room actually gave it to me seeing as I have a list of people who I will receive letters from. And to your question no, I am not a nutt job. I am a Senior Field agent. I'm not going to tell you what department, Just call me 007. I saw this book and thought you might be interested in it. Don't bother writing back though I doubt I will respond to another letter.

Sincerely,

007.

Caralynn sat down and scanned the letter again, then cracked up laughing. There was no way she wasn't going to respond to it.

Hotch was sitting in his office drinking a cup of coffee and chatting with Morgan, Rossi and Reid when another letter came. Waving the mail clerk off he took the letter and set it on his desk.

"whoa man" Morgan said and smirked "Secret admirer?"

"No, some woman wanting me to be her pen pal. I told her not to write back"

"Why did she send you a letter?' Reid asked and the look in the young man's eye told him he wasn't getting out of this conversation until he told them what the letter was about.

"She said she saw my picture in her paper and decided to write." he said and fingered the letter.

"Open it!" Rossi said "I want to know what she wrote"

"fine" Hotch said and picked the letter up. As he opened it he could feel the three men's eyes watching his every move, so he did it slowly… "dear 007" he started and then grimaced when the others let out a howl of laughter.

"007 man that's funny!" Morgan said and slapped his leg

"Shut up so I can read it….

Dear 007,

Thank you for the book. If I decided to start stalking someone I would now know how to do it properly. Truthfully I was shocked that you responded and so fast. My letter must not have been as annoying as I thought it would be. Anyways, the mailman who delivered the letter and the book was quite rude. I know you don't deal with that part of the government, but maybe you could pass it along that Mailmen/Women are supposed to be polite and smile once in a while. I swear the only time I have ever seen that man smile was when I gave him a tin of fudge for Christmas last year, and even that was short lived when he realized there were nuts in them. Well I hope work is well and that you are having a good day.

Best Wishes,

Caralynn."

"interesting" Rossi said quietly and sipped his coffee.

"you have to write her back" Morgan, who was now sitting on the edge of his seat, said.

"why? For all he know she is one of the crazy people we lock up every day" Reid said, pointing to the letter "I think you should have Garcia run a check on her and make sure it's a real name."

"I just might" Hotch said and tapped the pink envelope on the desk. Looking back over at his friends he shook his head at the questioning eyes and grunted "go do some work!"

Caralynn,

I told you not to respond. When your last letter came I was sitting in my office with part of my team who insisted on me reading it out loud. I will now forever be called 007. Work is fine and my day was going great, we got called out on a case twenty minutes ago and now I am sitting on a plane. This letter will be postmarked from another state. Just send your reply to my office. I will get it when I get back into town.

Bored in the sky,

Aaron Hotchner

Bored in the sky?

How can anyone be bored in the sky? I haven't been on a plane in years, not since I flew back from college.

Well, I hope its warm wherever you are, its forty degrees here and the weather man is saying we will be getting more snow. November in Idaho is freezing, but there is no other place I would rather be. The sky is so clear at night and the air is fresh. I love it when I can go up to the mountains and just sit and watch the new fawns in the spring.

Well I do hope that everything goes well with your new case and that your week proves better then being out of state. Mine just might take a turn for the worst if I don't get my Christmas shopping done. I swear my son will kill me in my sleep if I don't get him the Buzz Lightyear toy he has been bugging me about since the new movie came out.

Cold in Idaho,

Caralynn

Buzz,

Yes I have now dubbed you Buzz. Since I am now known as 007 to all my co-workers. I am still in the middle of no where, my technical analyst was kind enough to fax me your letter. Along with a note that she had you checked out and that you were squeaky clean. When I get back I am going to ask her just how she knew that you had sent me a letter. I'm sure when she heard from the rest of the team that I had a pen pal she and her perfect manicure took it upon her self to have your letter forwarded to her until I got back.

Its late here down in the south and still hot and sticky. I have to be going to bed since we will be flying home tomorrow. And the flight couldn't some soon enough. I am away from my son long enough during a regular week but with cases we are gone long enough for me to miss home and my son's laughter.

Suspicious of Technical Analysts,

007 aka Aaron Hotchner

p.s. Buzz Lightyear action figures are on sale at toys-R-us…. Aaron

Setting down her latest letter from Aaron, Caralynn pulled her laptop closer and pulled up the website. Sure enough the toy was 50% off. Smiling she ordered one, thinking back to the letter she ordered two. If he was going to be nice enough to tell her where the toy was on sale, then she would get his son one for Christmas.

007,

Thank you so much for the tip on the toy. Enclosed is one for your son. I don't know how old he is, but I figured since you knew where to get it, he had to be about my sons age.

Yesterday was a very interesting day, I took my son to PetSmart, to get some things for his fish tank and they where having a local pet sale for the Animal Shelter, My son begged me for a dog so I let him get one. And he chose the biggest breed they had. A Mastiff. I swear I'm going to be buying more food for the dog then I am the house. He named it Woody, yes my son is obsessed with Toy Story.

Things have been slow at work so I have had plenty of time to finish up my Christmas shopping and thanks to your tip, I got most of my toys for the children's shelter as well.

Buying dog food by the ton,

Buzz

Aaron looked at the wrapped Christmas present she had sent for his son and scanned her letter again. She was sending his son presents and buying gifts for the local children shelter. Where had this woman come from. He knew that there were people like her out in the world but he'd never known anyone like that. Standing he walked over to his file cabinet and pulled out the background check Penelope had done.

Caralynn Marie Johnson

Born: October 13th, 1985... Lord she was only twenty five. He suddenly felt like an old man who'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Single, Engaged for two years.

Son: four years old, in remission from Leukemia.

Occupation: Founder of Family and Friends, Shelter for abused and abandoned wives and mothers.

Setting the paper down he ran a hand through his hair and let a breath out. Where the hell had she come from.

The next day Hotch walked in to the BAU and called for JJ, and Emily to fallow him down to Penelope's office. Knocking at the door he smiled when he heard her call "enter at your own risk mere mortal!"

"Garcia, do you mind?" he asked and when she shook her head and gave him a quizzical brow he and the others walked in. Closing the door behind them he turned and sighed "Now, this has nothing to do with a case, I just need….advice…. Woman's advice"

"Uhhh, does this have to do with your pen pal?" Emily asked and when he nodded JJ and Penelope let out squeals.

"oh, Hotch she is an angel, I'm assuming you read her background check?" Penelope asked

"yes I did and I was stunned I mean heck where do you find someone like that" he asked and sat down in the chair by the door. Looking over at a confused Emily and JJ he pulled out some papers and gave it to them.

He let them read it and smiled when Emily put a hand on her chest and JJ looked like she was starting to tear up. "Hotch, she is perfect" JJ said

Leaning forward he looked down at her cup. "The last letter I sent her, I told her about a sale on and you know what she did, she bought a Christmas gift for my son. Just because I sent her the tip. And then she told me that she buys toys for the local children's shelter, and she bought the same dog I got for Jack last month"

"wow" JJ said and sat down on the black leather couch Penelope had some how gotten the department to pay for.

"Do you know anything else about her?" Emily asked.

"only that she doesn't think her mailman smiles enough." he replied shrugging.

"ohhh you have to meet her!" Penelope said her voice going up an octave.

"no" he said and stood "I can't, I just wanted to know how I can repay her for this. I mean I was okay with replying to letters, but she actually sent my son a present. And not for gain of any sort, but just out of the kindness of her heart."

"well, I think you should send her flowers" Emily said

"Send more toys for her charity" JJ responded

"call her" Penelope said trying to get her suggestion across that he meet Caralynn.

"okay" he said and turned to the door.

"um … Hotch?" turning he looked at JJ. "why did you ask us this, why not the guys?"

"Because, Rossi would have assumed she wanted something, Reid would have suggested she was stalking me, and well Morgan would have just teased me about it for ever" Nodding at the women he walked down the hall with just a bit more bounce in his step.

Caralynn spent the next two weeks biting her nails and waiting for a response from Aaron. She hoped she hadn't over stepped her bounds by sending his son a gift. Normally they would have exchanged three or four letters in two weeks, but there had been no word. Tucking her son into bed, she kissed his head and walked out into the living room. It was a late Saturday night, the weather was colder and her flue on the fireplace was frozen shut.

Hearing the door bell ring, she grabbed her shawl and put it over her shoulders. It was almost eight o'clock, who would be at her door this late. When she opened it she was surprised to see a UPS man standing on her porch holding several boxes.

"Sorry, its late Ma'am but you're my last delivery." he said and handed her a clip board to sign.

"Its alright" she signed the paper and took the boxes from him, as she went to tell him good night she saw another UPS man walk up with four other boxes. "Is this all for me?"

"yes, have a good Christmas" he said and set them by the door.

"you too" she said and started picking up boxes.

Once she got them all into her living room she picked up the smallest box labeled, flowers and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw a dozen yellow roses and a letter

Buzz,

I didn't quite know how to thank you for the present for my son. So I asked a few co-workers and when they heard of your generosity and your charity, they insisted that I send something back. And they all pitched in. In the boxes are toys, clothes and school supplies for the coming Christmas and school year. I have also sent a present for your son. I hope it is not to much, but where we work we see more of the bad side of people then the good. You are refreshing to us all.

Grateful In D.C

Aaron Hotchner

Aaron,

I cannot express the gratitude I have for everything. The children at the shelter, and the women at my own shelter will be so grateful. You are a truly wonderful man for going out of your way. Tell your team thank you. The Toy Story bedroom set you got for my son is wonderful and he will love it. I am sorry that you do not see enough goodness in your job, and I am happy to pass some along.

I as well feel that some times I see too much bad in my job, but then I realize that what I do in helping others is creating a happiness that reflects on those who leave here, with a new lease on life. Again I cannot thank you enough, I wish there where more people like you in the world.

Christmas is only a week away and I cannot wait to see the look on my sons face when he see's your present. I will take a picture and send it to you. My son's father is rarely around, so any male influence he gets is not always positive, I will tell him that a very kind man sent it to him.

Tears of Gratitude in Idaho,

Caralynn

"awwwwww, she's crying because she's happy Hotch!" Penelope said as she finished reading his latest letter.

"I know that, but she shouldn't be crying at all!" Hotch ground out. When he had sent the packages the last thing he wanted her to do was cry, out of happiness or not.

"Hotch man…. This is a whole different kind of woman then your used too" Morgan said and passed the letter to Rossi.

Ever since they had pitched in for the presents, they had been waiting with him for her next letter to arrive.

They had all also decided that they would put together a few boxes of food and clothing for their own local shelters. Hotch watched as the team talked about Caralynn's letter to him. This woman who was thousands of miles away, was making them rethink how they did things, and what they did for their community. He was proud of the things they had done in the last week, Rossi had even gone as far as to donate the proceeds of his latest book to the local children's charity.

"I still think you should meet her… or at least call" Penelope said and Hotch was pulled out of his thoughts.

"I'm not going to Garcia"

"why not. I mean she has proven that she is trust worthy and she is a very attractive woman" Reid said, and upon hearing this Hotch leaned his arms on the desk and looked Reid in the eye.

"and how would you know this?" he asked, feeling possessive, a look that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"well, I looked her up, she was in the paper a few years ago from when her shelter opened." Reid said.

"My man!" Morgan said and smiled at him "She's young though. Makes you wonder what she went through to have to grow up so fast."

"Just how young?" Rossi asked

"Twenty Five" Emily said perkily "And I did some digging of my own"

When everyone looked over at her she huffed "what I wanted to know I was spending money on something that was real! Anyways, And Pen I'm surprised you didn't catch this, Her parents died in a car crash six years ago, She was only nineteen. Her ex is a jerk, jumps from job to job and is currently married to the woman he left her for."

The room was quiet after she finished and they all looked at her like she had grown a new head "What!"

"Emily, you've been holding out on me" Penelope said and sipped her tea.

"She's been holding out on all of us" Hotch added and they all laughed.

Caralynn,

No thanks is needed, except for me thanking you once again. You have shown my team that there is more out there in the world then the bad guys we catch. They have all taken too volunteering at the local shelters and have donated a lot more then I am sure they can afford.

Christmas is coming fast and I will be looking forward, to pictures. I will send some of my son when he opens your gift, and your right he's five. He is one of two real joys I have in my life, your letters being the second. I never thought that I would have found such a friend in a random letter that landed on my over flowing desk.

My team has been very interested in who you are and have done some digging. I am sorry for the invasion. It is six years to late but I am sorry about your parents. I have lost mine a while ago so I know something of the pain. As for your ex. Say the word and he can disappear. My technical Analyst, can do wonders on her computer.

Wishing you well,

Aaron

Caralynn,

My dear girl, I am the one and only goddess Penelope Garcia. I copied your address from one of Hotch's letters. I just had to write and offer my services of getting rid of that nasty ex of yours. If you haven't guessed already I am the teams wonderful and spunky Technical Analyst. I was once the only light in their formidimal and dark cave, but now you are here and I can't thank you enough for bringing your sunny bright happiness into our lives. In closed is a picture of our team, I know I shouldn't be sending it but I figured since you're a friend of Hotch's you're a friend of us all. I have dibbs on the hot chocolate man. But feel free to drool.

Have a wonderful Christmas and feel free to write back,

Awaiting your letter,

Penelope Garcia

Aaron,

To my surprise not only did I receive a letter from you this morning I got one from your wonderful Penelope Garcia. She is a brightly colored soul. I will surely be writing her back after I finish this letter.

As for your offer, as much as I would love to take you up on it, my son loves his father and I am all for giving him what ever he wants. But Thank you anyway. Well its Christmas morning and I am waiting for my son to wake up. I promise to send pictures with this and will be waiting for some happy pictures from you.

I hope that your day is wonderful and that you have all your Christmas wishes come true.

Yours,

Caralynn.

As Hotch scanned her letter again he felt his chest tighten at her regards. Yours. It was so personal, not what they had been writing and for some reason it felt right. Setting the letter down he finished replying to it and looked at the pictures of his son that he had taken. Jack had jumped in joy at seeing the toy she's sent. He loved it far more then any of the other presents. And when his sister in law Jessica had asked who it was from, he had told her from a friend. But he knew the look in her eyes, She was happy that he had found someone, even if it was just a friend.

Looking over at the pictures she had sent, Hotch had to agree with Reid, Caralynn was attractive. She was short with long brown hair, just a little chubby but still very well built.

He hadn't really looked at another woman since Haley had died, but sitting here now looking at Caralynn's photo, he decided it was time to start.

Caralynn sat on her front porch tapping her foot and checking her phone every five minutes. Jason had gone to spend New Years with his father last night and now he was two hours late dropping him off. Shivering she stood up and walked back into the house, as she went to close the door her phone rang.

"Damien! Where are you?"

"Cara…. I'm so sorry…. I can't find him"

Hotch was sitting in the conference room having a late dinner with the team when a Jr. Field agent came in.

"Agent Hotchner, there is a young woman in the lobby asking for you. She says its important." Standing Hotch folded his napkin,

"what's her name?"

"Caralynn Johnson, She's not on the list…." the young man said but Hotch couldn't hear anything else after he said her name,

"what is Caralynn doing here" Emily asked and fallowed Hotch out the door.

The team all crowded into an elevator and fallowed Hotch down to the lobby, when they got there Hotch felt his chest tighten out of anger. Caralynn was sitting in a chair bent over and crying.

"Caralynn?" He asked and gasped when she looked up, her right eye was swollen and black and she had a cut lip. "what the hell happened"

"I'll kill who ever did this" Penelope said and put an arm around Caralynn as Hotch took her hands.

"I was waiting for Jason to come home from his fathers" she sniffled "And then he called and said he couldn't find him, Aaron my son is missing!"

Twenty Minutes later Caralynn was sitting in the conference room with a hot cup of coffee and the whole team waiting for her to calm down. " He said when he got home from work, Jason was gone."

"What did his wife say?" Hotch asked as he took notes, she could see his shoulders stiffen.

"Uhhh, she said that she had fallen asleep after she put him down for a nap and when she got up his room was empty. She said she looked all over for him and then she called the cops." Caralynn said and set her cup on the table "I have to find him… he has medications he has to take daily, he'll get sick again if he doesn't!"

"We'll find him" Penelope said and pulled her into a hug. "Now tell us how long he has been gone."

"almost a week, We all thought that maybe he had just wondered off, and the cops just kept telling me that they were doing all they could" Caralynn wiped her eyes and looked over at Hotch, "I need you to get my son back Aaron."

" I will Caralynn, I promise"

After the questions were done Hotch took her to his office and leaned on his desk as she sat down, "Now how did you get those bruises?"

"Damien's wife" she laughed softly "I got angry and asked her what she did with my son, and then she attacked me. I didn't even see it coming."

"Caralynn" he said and pulled her up and into a hug. Caralynn clung to his shirt and cried, she cried harder then she had since this had all started. This was a man who only knew her from letters and photos and yet, he was going to answer her pleas for help and find her son. "It will be okay, I promise were going to find him and bring him home"

"Aaron. I can't loose him. He's the only family I have left" she cried and then leaned back to look up at him. "I can't loose him"

Looking into his eyes she saw the pain that he felt for her, and she sighed when he leaned over and kissed her head. Standing here in his arms made her feel like everything was going to be okay, like tomorrow she would have her son back and the world would be right again.

They landed in Twin falls that night and Caralynn helped them rent out two SUV's. Hotch and the team fallowed her back to her house, and when they saw the crowed on the front yard as they pulled up Hotch went on full alert. "Keep any eye on them, whoever took Jason could be here"

"On it Boss" Morgan said as he got out, Stepping out of the SUV Hotch pulled out his bag and fallowed Caralynn up to the house. People were stopping her and giving her food, telling her that they had been out looking for her son. When he saw Caralynn's face fall he dropped his bag and ushered her into the house quickly before she started to cry.

After he got her settled into the living room he turned to his Agents "I want you to go out and talk to everyone out there, JJ and Garcia go to the station and talk to the LEO's, get what ever they have, And run a background on the new wife."

After everyone had cleared the room, He looked back over at Caralynn, she was curled up in a ball at the end of the couch not moving. Taking off his jacket he loosened his tie and walked over, sitting down next to her he helped her move over and into his lap. Being emotionally compromised in a case was something he never was, but right now he felt as if his own son was gone. He was emotionally compromised.

Morgan Stood on the front porch talking to Caralynn's neighbor.

"She's such a sweet lady, and her son just went into remission, who would want to take him?" the older lady asked.

"I don't know ma'am that's why were here. Did you know anyone who didn't like Ms. Johnson, or would want to hurt her or her son?"

"No I don't. She's a wonderful woman… but, the husbands might" Morgan gave her a confused look. "the husbands of the women she helps. None of us actually know where the shelter is, but we all know who runs it. Which means the husbands do"

Morgan thanked to woman and walked over to where Rossi and Emily were talking. "I think I might have something"

"Husbands right?" Emily asked and when he nodded her head she sighed "I woman I talked to said that Caralynn gets several death threats a week, not to mention the hate mail."

"The couple across the street said that last week she had to let off a shot from her front porch to get one of the angry men to go away." Rossi added and they turned as Reid came up.

"Turns out its not only Women she helps, the man up the street said she places abused husbands and single fathers into jobs and houses all over the state. Apparently she placed Randall McDowell, into a safe house last month after his wife came at him and their three kids with a butcher knife."

"wow, has the woman shown any aggression towards Caralynn?" Rossi asked

"Not that I'm aware of" with that they all walked back into the house. And as they came into the living room they saw Hotch sitting on the couch holding onto Caralynn, like she was his life line.

Two hours later while the team was sitting in the living room going over her files and looking for potential threats, Caralynn was in the kitchen cleaning up and trying not to cry. Tomorrow would be a week since her son had gone missing and still they had no leads. He was due for a doctors appointment in the morning and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't call them and tell them his father had lost him.

"Caralynn" looking up she saw Hotch walk into the room holding his bag.

"oh, I'm sorry" she said and wiped her eyes "I'm sure your all tired, let me show you where you can stay"

"Its alright, I can send them up. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before we all got some sleep" He said and she nodded her head. Standing she smoothed down her shirt and gave him a week smile.

"I'll be okay, come on let me show you guys to your rooms."

"are you sure we can't just stay at a motel?" Emily asked as she came into the room.

"no, no. I have enough room though you will have to double up." Caralynn showed them to their rooms, putting Rossi and Reid in one, Garcia and Morgan in one, and JJ and Emily in the other. Walking the rest of the way down the hall Caralynn pointed to the last room "here Aaron you can sleep in my room, I'll be up all night anyways"

"I don't want to take your bed" he said and she could see the sadness in his face. Walking up to him she put a hand on his face.

"you have been a wonderful friend for doing this for me, its all I have to offer right now" as she let her hand drop he took it and pulled her into the room after him. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"we can share. I trust you" he said and nodded his head towards the bed. Smiling she took off her sweater and climbed under the covers, she watched as he changed into a pair of sweats and climbed in beside her. "were going to get him back"

"I know Aaron, I know. It just hurts that I don't know where he is, if he needs me" with that she started crying again and Hotch pulled her into him, curling his body around her. They fell asleep quickly, worry over coming them.

The next morning Hotch woke to pounding on the bedroom door, looking over at the clock it read seven am. Getting up quickly he threw on a shirt and opened the door to see Morgan looking at him.

"we have a lead, Jason's father saw his wife leaving the house at three this morning, and when she got back she was pale and looked like something was wrong. He says she wants to talk to us"

"I'll get dressed" closing the door he turned and jumped when he saw Caralynn sitting up pulling her socks and shoes on. "you can't come"

"I'm coming no matter what you say. If that woman knows where my son is I'll be the first one there to get him" He shook his head as she pulled on her jacket and then dropped his own and grabbed her arms as she went to walk past him.

"you let us do the talking, no yelling and you stay away from her. I know you want to do nothing else then to beat the crap out of her but you can't" she nodded and left the room, Hotch knew it wasn't the best idea to let her come along, but he knew all to well what it felt like to be angry at someone for taking your family.

Thirty minutes later they sat in the police stations interrogation room talking to Damien's wife.

"Ma'am do you know where Jason is?" Rossi asked

"yes" she said and started crying, "it wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was just supposed to make him disappear. I just wanted him to disappear, not be hurt"

"tell us where he is" Hotch demanded

"Lisa McDowell has him, she was just supposed to give him to a family upstate who was looking to adopt. Nothing else"

"WHERE!" he yelled at her.

"1341 Beechwood. She has him down in her basement" after that it was a whirl of yelling and fists being thrown as Caralynn came in and attacked her. It took Morgan, Rossi and Hotch to pull them apart.

"you stupid bitch! I knew you hated him, why couldn't you just leave him alone, you had already taken Damien why did you have to try and take my son!"

"you had every thing! And I had nothing." Caralynn spit at her and then walked out of the room.

"are you okay" Hotch asked and looked her over for cuts or new bruises.

"I'm fine Hotch just take me to my son."

After two hours in the Emergency room being checked over by doctors and filling out reports, Caralynn tucked her son into his bed and stood by the door. Feeling a pair of arms come around her waist she leaned back and smiled. "thank you Aaron, I don't know what would have happened to him if you weren't here"

"she would have confessed anyways. Either way she looses now. She was upset that you had a son with her husband and now she cant even see the baby she just had." Turning Caralynn put her hand on his face and kissed his lips lightly,

"thank you" She smiled as he kissed her again, "When are you guys leaving?"

"tomorrow morning" he said and looked down at her lips "I'm going to kiss you again"

Caralynn grinned and put her hand over his mouth. "don't because I wont be able to stop, and your leaving in the morning"

"Caralynn…." he started to say but she stopped him again.

"don't… I know what your going to say and I don't want it to be because of everything we just went through. If in the next few months you feel the same then tell me but not now" Smiling at him she turned to shut her son's door and walked down the hall. She knew that when they left in the morning she was going to feel the loss, but right now she just wanted to be happy that her son was home and safe.

That night after everyone was in bed Hotch stood outside the bed room door and contemplated whether or not he should go in. He knew how he felt and he knew she wanted him to wait. After the events of the past few days he had come to realize that some where between the letters and presents he had fallen in love with her. It was quick, something that hadn't happened with Haley, love was something they had constantly struggled with, but with Caralynn he was just it love with her it came easily. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and smiled as he saw her laying in bed hugging the pillow he used the night before.

"I didn't think you were coming" she said and let go of his pillow.

"I didn't know if I should" he said, pulling his shirt over his head and climbing in beside her.

"your always welcome" she said and wrapped her arms around him. "I know I said not to kiss me but…"

She never got to finish her sentence because Hotch quickly cut her off and claimed her lips. When she gasped he deepened it and rolled her over so he was laying on her, he kissed down her neck and growled when he felt her nails on his back. "just for tonight Caralynn, I need you"

Looking down at her he smiled when she said "I'm yours"

The last three months had been the longest in his life. When they got home, Caralynn and him had called and written every day and then slowly they stopped. It had been a month since the last call and two weeks since the last letter. He wanted to blame it on the case load and that she had a busy job, but he knew that he had pushed her to far that night. Tossing his pen down on the desk he looked up when he heard a baby crying. Standing and walking over to the door he opened it and saw Caralynn , Jason and a baby standing in the bull pen. Running down the stairs he took them two at a time and pulled her into a hug.

"Caralynn what are you doing here?" he asked and looked down at the baby is her arms "and who is this?"

"this is Jason's little sister Abby. His father couldn't do it." she said sadly " and I didn't want Jason not to know her"

Hotch smiled and kissed her forehead and then her lips "I've missed you"

"So have I…. that's why I'm here" she said smiling. "that and I have a doctors appointment in the morning I didn't want to be late for"

"doctors appointment? Are you sick, is Jason sick again?" he said and quickly picked to giggling boy up and looked him over.

"no silly" Jason said "mommies gonna have a baby!"

"what?" the whole team said at the same time. Hotch just stared at Caralynn. She was pregnant.

"Pregnant? And…." he stuttered.

"Its yours, that's why I'm here. I can't be away from you" he was still to stunned to move when she kissed his lips and put a hand on his face.

"a baby" he asked. "and your going to live here? What about the shelter?"

"I had a good friend of mine take over. I might have to fly back every now and then to take care of some things, but I live here now"

"is this why you haven't called?"

" I had to make sure I had all my ducks in a row." she said and smiled at him.

And that day was put down in history as the day everyone saw Hotch smile wider then they have ever seen. "you know this means you'll have four kids all under the age of seven running around the house?"

Smiling she kissed him again "I wouldn't have it any other way"

I know it's a choppy ending but I was loosing focus. Review please!


End file.
